


I Get To Love You

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Love, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Stephen and Elena finally get married.Based on the song 'I Get To Love You' by Ruelle.This takes place 1 year after 'After A Long Time'.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Elena and her Cloak, Blueberry. Everyone else belongs to Marvel.*

_'One look at you; my whole life falls in line_   
_I prayed for you; before I called you mine_   
_Oh, I can't believe it's true, sometimes_   
_Oh, I can't believe it's true'_

"Elena, you look absolutely beautiful!" Pepper said, curling the Sorceress' hair.

"She is gorgeous," Christine said, doing Elena's makeup.

"Thanks, girls. Don't make me cry," Elena said. Blueberry was rubbing her corners on Elena's arms, trying to calm her down.

"Don't ruin her masterpiece," Natasha joked as she placed a crystal hair comb on Elena's hair.

"She's absolutely right," Carol said, applying the hairspray.

"I can't believe it! Today is the day you go from Miss Hartman to Mrs. Strange," Pepper said, hugging the Sorceress, the other girls joining the hug.

"I'll get the dress ready," Natasha said.

"And I'll get the shoes," Christine said.

"You'll be needing this," Carol said, handing Elena the bouquet.

_'I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do_   
_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you_   
_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose_   
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_   
_I get to love you, I get to love you'_

"You ok, Stephen?" Wong asked, tying his friend's bow tie.

"Wonderful. I get to marry the girl of my dreams," Stephen said. Levi was patting his cheeks with his corners, while Stephen tried to move away. "Stop," the Sorcerer said.

"Said girl tried to strangle me 3 years ago, remember that," Billy said, spraying cologne on Stephen's neck.

"Get over it, Billy. Stephen is about to marry her. Besides, like you said, it was 3 years ago," Nick said, tying Stephen's left shoe, with Tony tying the right.

"Guys, I can tie my own shoes," Stephen said.

"We know, but today is your special day so let us do all the work, and you relax and marry that blue-haired McGonagall," Tony said. 

"Stop calling her that," Stephen said.

"And what, you're either Snape or Dumbledore," Tony joked.

"I want to be Snape!" Wong said.

"I think Stephen would be a better Snape, I mean he kinda sounds like him already. Just talk in a British accent, and bam! Instant Snape," Nick laughed.

"Boys, we have a wedding to catch!" Billy said.

Steve Rogers walked in. "Guys, all the guests are settled. It's time. I'll go tell the girls," he added.

"Thanks, Capsicle. Well, guys, it's time," Tony said.

_'The way you love, it changes who I am_   
_I am undone and I thank God once again_   
_Oh, I can't believe it's true, sometimes_   
_Oh, I can't believe it's true'_

One by one, everyone got in position to walk down the aisle. Stephen and Wong were the first to enter, and were greeted by Rhodey, who was the officiator. Tony, Billy, and Nick came in after them, followed by Natasha, Carol, and Christine. Pepper, the Matron of Honor, went in after the bridesmaids. Levi and Blueberry flew in together, followed by Nathaniel Barton, the ring bearer, and Morgan, the flower girl.

The doors opened again, and everyone stood up as Elena walked in, with Steve by her side walking her down the aisle. Stephen felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his soon-to-be wife. Elena looked back at Stephen and felt tears in her own eyes as well. As she approached the altar, she handed her bouquet to Pepper and let Stephen hold her hands.

_'I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do_   
_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you_   
_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose_   
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_   
_I get to love you, I get to love you_   
_I get to love you, I get to love you'_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Stephen Vincent Strange and Elena Isabella Hartman in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not by any to be entered into lightly, but reverently, passionately, lovingly, and solemnly. Into this, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Rhodey spoke out loud.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds, and Rhodey continued.

"Now, onto the vows. Do you, Elena Isabella Hartman, take Stephen Vincent Strange to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rhodey asked the blue-haired girl.

"I do," Elena said with a smile.

"Do you, Stephen Vincent Strange, take Elena Isabella Hartman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Rhodey asked, looking at the Sorcerer.

"I do," Stephen said, smiling back at the beautiful girl while softly stroking her cheek.

"The rings, please?" Rhodey said. Nathaniel walked towards the Colonel and handed him the rings.

Stephen and Elena took turns exchanging their vows while sliding the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Rhodey finished.

Stephen gently grabbed the sides of Elena's face and kissed her lovingly while everyone cheered.

_'They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave_   
_When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me_   
_I get to love you, I get to love you'_

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Strange," Rhodey announced, and everyone cheered louder. The Cloaks were jumping for joy.

_'I get to love you'_


End file.
